disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition
Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition is the upcoming third video game in the Disney INFINITY franchise. Similar to its predecessor, this game features another subsidiary-exclusive theme - Star Wars.June Cover Revealed – Disney Infinity 3.0 Characters Confirmed Playable All of the characters from the first two games are also compatible.Star Wars™ Joins Forces With Disney, Disney•Pixar And Marvel In The All-New Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Other characters *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Stormtroopers *Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids *Commando Droids *Jabba the Hutt *General Grievous *Mace Windu *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Jar Jar Binks *Clone Troopers *Sebulba *Cad Bane *Lando Calrissian *Padmé Amidala Play Sets 'Confirmed' *''Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Inside Out'' 'To be Determined' *''Untitled Marvel Play Set'' *''Untitled Second Disney Originals Play Set'' Voice Cast ''Star Wars'' *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka TanoAshley Eckstein Twitter (12:40 PM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan KenobiJames Arnold Taylor Twitter (11:58 AM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Tom Kane - Yoda *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala, Princess Leia Organa *TBA - Luke Skywalker *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Taylor Gray - Ezra BridgerDisney Infinity Twitch Stream – 6.26.15 - Disney Infinity Codes *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Kanan Jarrus *Steven Blum - Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar - Sabine Wren Disney Originals *Josh Gad - Olaf *Ming-Na Wen - Fa Mulan *TBA - Joy *Lewis Black - Anger Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out - Toy Tour *Phyllis Smith - SadnessDisney Infinity Toy Box TV Live Edition 05/29/15 on Twitch *TBA - Disgust *TBA - Fear *TBA - Sam Flynn *TBA - Quorra *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse Marvel *Tom Kane - Ultron Power Discs Unlike the ones for the first two games, Power Discs for the third game will not be available in blind packs, instead being available in packs of four each that show the discs and are labeled for different franchises. Release The game's Starter Pack is expected for release in fall 2015, for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Wii U. The software and base are included, along with the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, the figures of Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, and the web code for the play set. Downloads for the PC, iOS and Android will also be available. For players who already have a Starter Pack of the first two games, a digital download will be released, depending on if players plan to get the third game for the same game console due to different bases needed for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One.DISNEY INFINITY 3.0 DIGITAL VERSION CONFIRMED, U.K./IRELAND GETTING ‘BASELESS’ SOFTWARE RELEASE Additionally, there will be an individual release of the software in the United Kingdom and Ireland, with a special limited offer that allows players to get the Twilight of the Republic Play Set.Official Details On Disney Infinity 3.0 Besides the confirmed characters to date, additional figures and playsets will be announced in the coming months. Gallery Videos Announcement Trailer – Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Designing The Star Wars Toys For Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out Play Set - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Star Wars™ Rise Against the Empire Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Trivia *Sam Flynn and Quorra were originally exclusives to the online version of Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition; however, due to popular demand, they were added as physical figures in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition. *This will be the first game in the series to cost only $64.99 which is $10 less from the previous two installments. *Marvel characters from the 2.0 Edition will be playable in the 3.0 Edition Marvel play sets.Marvel Figures From 2.0 To Be Playable In Disney Infinity Playset, & More Info From DisneyInfinityFans.com References Category:Disney INFINITY Category:2015 video games Category:Upcoming Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Mobile games Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Inside Out Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mulan Category:Tron Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Toy Story Category:Aladdin Category:Cars Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Tomorrowland (film) Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Articles with Wikipedia content